This invention relates to electrochemical cells of improved construction. Specifically it is concerned with cells having a penetrable, self-sealing septum in the filler opening of the cell container for the introduction of a fluid cell component or components into the container. For purposes of this invention, the term "fluid" is meant to describe any component capable of flowing into the cell container. In most instances, the component will be a liquid.
The following listed U.S. Patents show various lithium-halogen batteries or cells making use of cell containers in which a fluid component is introduced into the container through a filler opening: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,833; 4,135,519; 4,132,836; 4,166,887 and 4,211,832. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Other electrochemical cells incorporating different components may make use of the invention. It should be understood that the fluid component used need be in fluid form only at the time of its introduction into the cell container. Thereafter, it may solidify or assume any other form as required by the particular cell involved.